wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flare (Lemondrop27)
This OC belongs to Lemondrop27. DO NOT STEAL! THANK YOU! Appearance Flare is a large orange SkyWing. She is quite tall and pretty strong. She is a bit skinny, but she has muscles. She wears a ton of jewelry when she's not on a mission, such as necklaces, earrings, and rings. They are usually ruby or topaz gemstones. Abilities Flare has basic SkyWing abilities. Fire, claws, teeth, etc. She is a good fighter and very agile. She has been trained in combat for her occupation in case her cover is blown. She can usually subdue even the most powerful enemies. Personality Flare is a grumpy dragon. She doesn't want to be bothered by others' problems unless they are one of her close friends, and finds them rather unimportant. She always find herself wondering how some dragons can trust others so easily. She is very clever and is great at making things up on the spot. She can easily get herself out of trouble by lying. She is very smart and knows a lot about the history of Pyrrhia. Flare is also known to be neat, precise, and deceptive. History Flare was hatched to Sierra and Bluff years ago during the SandWing war. She grew up under the rule of Queen Scarlet and Queen Burn. Following them with blind loyalty. She had always wanted to do something to help Burn win the war, so at age thirteen, she joined Burn's army as a spy. She went under many covers, infiltrating Blister and Blaze's armies. The longest cover being Avalanche, which lasted ten months. Her assignment as Avalanche was to pretend to be a SkyWing that didn't want to follow Burn, to join Blister's army, and find information about anything she was planning that might jeopardize Burn's chances at winning the war. She did exactly what she was assigned and it worked out well for the most part. She collected loads of information, including a plot to assassinate Burn. She went back to her kingdom with this information, and became one of the most conditioned spies the world had ever seen. Of course, everything changed when Burn died and Scarlet disappeared. The new queen, Ruby, still had jobs for spies of course, but it wasn't that exciting. After the SandWing War ended, Flare left the Sky Kingdom and moved to Possibility. (See a more detailed history in A Spy's Story) Relationships Harpy: Harpy is Flare's good friend from school. For a few years, she was the only dragon Flare liked to talk to. When Flare and Harpy were eleven, Flare became a spy, and Harpy got sent into war to fight for Burn. Even though they didn't see each other again until the war ended, they regularly exchanged letters. Trivia * Flare doesn't talk to her parents anymore * A flare is a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. Quotes "Alright, I know you're following me. Come out and face me, you coward." -When Flare was alone and thought she was being followed. "Alright what do you want? I have a ruby necklace. It's probably worth a lot. Will you leave me alone if I give you that?" -To a MudWing that she didn't want to talk to. Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (Lemondrop27) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Spy)